


Stop Talking (Prof. Ren BLURB)

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN BLURBS [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Professor AU, Professor Ren, Video Meeting, zoom masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: just a little somethin' from my weekly "bored blurb wednesdays" over on tumblr! :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN BLURBS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051202
Kudos: 9





	Stop Talking (Prof. Ren BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Blurb-day! Can I please have "Stop. Talking" with Kylo like in the John Oliver sketch? Feel free to take it in any direction you want.  
> \--  
> enjoy!

Incoming Zoom call from Professor Ren…  
Your stomach leaped as you clicked the green pickup button, watching as Professor Ren’s face popped up on your screen.  
“Miss Y/N.”  
You bite your lip. “Professor Ren.”  
“Do you know why I called you today?”  
Your eyes dart up to meet his through the camera. “Does it have something to do with my final exam?”  
He smirks. “No, it has something to do with some…behavior you’ve been displaying recently.”  
You were confused. “Oh, um, I wasn’t aware of anything…”  
“You know what you’re doing, wearing those low-cut shirts during class.”  
Professor Ren’s stared daggers at you, sending a shiver up your spine. “P-Professor?”  
“Oh, spare me the theatrics. I know you want me, Y/N.”  
You felt your face heat up as you looked away bashfully. “I…”  
“Stop talking and take your shirt off, slut.”  
Your eyes go wide. “B-But…”  
“I said.” He growled. “Stop. Talking. Show me those breasts you’re always flaunting in front of me.”  
Before you could stop yourself, you had pulled the shirt up over your head, revealing your clothed breasts.  
He moaned, reaching down to rub the erection growing in his pants. “Good girl. Now, squeeze them for me.”  
You grabbed your breasts and gasped as you started to squeeze them rhythmically. “Mmmmm…”  
Kylo had taken his length out of his pants now, furiously stroking it as he watched you. “That’s it. Take off the bra, let me see those pretty nipples you’ve been hiding.”  
“Y-Yes, Professor.” You said, unclipping your bra to reveal your bare chest.  
His eyes were glued to your bare figure as his hand strokes his cock even faster now. “F-Fuck, pinch them.”  
You reach up to pinch your nipples, whimpering and arching your back at the contact.  
“T-That’s right, keep rubbing…shit.”  
He started bucking up into his hand as you continued to rub yourself and suddenly, he was grunting and cursing. White ropes spurted from the tip of his cock and onto his black suit as he came. “Fuck…shit…goddamnit!”  
The burning between your thighs was stronger than ever as you watched Professor Ren cum.  
When he was finished, he dabbed his suit with a towel and smirked at you through the screen.  
“This was a productive meeting, Y/N. I hope your behavior will be in check from now on?”  
You nod, biting your lip.  
“Yes sir, Professor Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
